(1) Field of The Invention
This invention relates to the field of substance dispensers and in particular to substance dispensers adapted to dispense substance onto an article inserted into the substance dispenser.
(2) Background Art
Many substance dispensers are known in the prior art for permitting a substance to be dispensed onto an article inserted into the dispenser. For example, in the field of dispensing dehorning paste it is well known to provide nozzle type dehorning chambers of varying configurations for receiving the horn of a calf. Dehorning paste stored in reservoirs within the dispensers is introduced into these dehorning chambers by way of feed ducts or tubes. When the horn of the calf is inserted and the dehorning paste is introduced into the dehorning chambers, the dehorning paste is applied to the horn within the dehorning chambers. The paste is advanced into the dehorning chambers through the feed ducts or tubes by means of manually operated plungers. Dehorning paste applicators of this type are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,388,321 and 2,433,947, issued to Gereke, on Nov. 9, 1945 and Jan. 6, 1948 respectively, U.S. Pat. No. 2,431,985, issued to Bowman, on Dec. 2, 1947, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,169, issued to Golden on Dec. 25, 1951.
One disadvantage of these devices is that the dehorning paste which is advanced from the storage reservoirs to the dehorning chamber is exposed to air and moisture in the air by way of the ducts connecting the dehorning chambers to the storage reservoirs. Thus, materials left in the storage reservoir may be degraded and these devices would not be suitable for storage of many materials. Furthermore, if excess substance is advanced through the feed ducts, the excess substance may fall from the container and be wasted or cause damage. Additionally, after dehorning paste is applied to a horn by these prior art devices and the horn is withdrawn, debris and excess dehorning paste deposited upon the horn may adhere to the horn and be removed from the dehorning chamber. This may result in waste and in injury if potentially harmful materials are spread to other areas.
It is also known in the prior art to provide substance dispensers for dispensing substance to an article wherein the substance is advanced by a plunger to an outlet which does not have a chamber or container for inserting the article therein. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,423, issued to Kurkjian, on Nov. 4, 1952, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,219, issued to Wershaw on Feb. 9, 1960, teach such devices. The devices of Kurkjian and Wershaw teach advancing the substance being dispensed to the end of a cylindrical storage reservoir and permitting contact between the substance being dispensed and the article by way of a wide mouth opening. However, substance dispensers of this type are suitable only for relatively solid substances. Liquid, paste, and powdered substances are not satisfactorily contained when advanced by the plungers of these devices because the wide mouth openings of these devices permit these substances to leak from the cylindrical storage reservoir.
Additionally, the devices of Kurkjian and Wershaw are not suitable for dispensing substance to articles which are subject to unpreventable and unpredictable movement. If such an article is inserted into the wide mouth openings of these devices, and movement occurs, solid substance close to the mouth of the devices may be disrupted. Furthermore, during withdrawal of an article from the devices of Kurkjian and Wershaw there is not provided any means for removing excess substance from an article inserted through the opening in order to apply substance to the article.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,842, issued to Dietz on May 31, 1988, also teaches a substance dispenser into which an article may be disposed for dispensing the substance from the dispenser onto the article. The substance dispenser of Dietz includes an open reservoir having a cylindrical portion and a frustum shaped depression below the cylindrical portion. An article may be inserted into the reservoir to dispense substance onto the article and the article may then be removed. However, excess substance dispensed onto the article may remain attached to the inserted article and may cause damage to the article, to other items, or to users of the device. Additionally, the open reservoir of Dietz permits the substance contained within the reservoir to spill out when inverted. The open reservoir also exposes the substance to moisture and bacteria. This may cause the substance to lump or degrade and may cause infection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,891, issued to Duceppe, on Aug. 11, 1981, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,726, issued to Motiel, on Jul. 23, 1985, teach substance dispensers having a sponge which is saturated with a substance to be dispensed. The sponge is provided with slits to permit the insertion of an article, such as a finger, into the slits in order to thereby permit the substance to be dispensed from the sponge onto the inserted article. Thus these devices are not effective to permit the article to be inserted into a reservoir of substance for dispensing substance from the reservoir onto the article. The slits in the sponges taught by Duceppe and Motiel wipe excess substance from the article to which the substance is dispensed as the article is withdrawn. However, these substance dispensers are adapted only for dispensing and removing excess liquid materials from an article. These dispensers are not suitable for dispensing solid or powdered substance.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to permit dispensing of the substance onto an article inserted in the dispenser and to conveniently replenish the supply of substance in the area into which the article is inserted and the substance is dispensed.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a substance dispenser which removes excess substance from the article as the article is withdrawn from the dispenser.
It is a further object of the invention to permit the dispenser to be inverted without the substance spilling from the dispenser.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a substance dispenser which dispenses substance to articles which may move with respect to the dispenser.